This invention relates to tool kits and in particular to tool kits for use with a socket wrench set.
Socket wrench sets comprising a handle and a selection of sockets and accessories are widely used in varying ways. In general, a ratchet or socket handle will be connected either directly or through the use of an accessory, such as a drive extension or a U-joint, to an associated socket which is adapted to engage a threaded fastener, such as a bolt or nut, and rotate same to either tighten or loosen the fastener.
Certain drawbacks exist in socket wrenches and accessories for socket wrenches. One such drawback is that the outside surface of a shank of an extension is usually polished or otherwise slick. Certain prior art has developed a pliable sleeve to place over the shank, but such sleeves tend to absorb grease and oil and not be effective in gripping the shank when substantial torque or leverage is needed to rotate the shank against worn or damaged threads of the fastener. This is particularly true when oil or grease contacts the surface of the shank. Because of this it is very difficult to exert any rotational impetus or torque to the extension and therefore socket through manual manipulation by a user. This is disadvantageous because it is sometimes more convenient to manipulate the associated socket manually in tightening or loosening the fastener particularly when little torque is required to rotate the socket. Further, in using a socket wrench to remove or engage an associated threaded fastener, the movement of the wrench handle itself is not continually producing the desired movement on the fastener thereby necessitating the use of more time to do the job. This is because for every rotation of the wrench there must be an associated counter rotation. Hence, use of the ratchet wrench in this manner is particularly cumbersome where the associated fastener must be rotated many times without great quantities of torque being applied thereto to either tighten or loosen the fastener such as with long shanked bolts.
Another drawback of socket wrench sets is that some useful tools have heretofore not been made adaptable to a socket wrench set such as easy-outs and drive extensions which are capable of mating with a rotary drill.